vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza
VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! The days are getting longer and summer is almost upon us, so tune-up your car and get ready for the Open Road! May is a great month for racing and exciting events like the Indianapolis 500! The Indianapolis 500 is among the most prestigious and oldest racing events in the entire world, and this year marks the 97th running of the Indianapolis 500 on Sunday, May 26th! As part of our Fifth Anniversary celebration we will have a complete repertoire of racing events beginning Thursday, May 23rd. All new race courses designed to both challenge and hone your skills have been made for our Fifth Anniversary racing events! Watch for these on the Open Road map beginning Thursday, May 23rd, 2013, which will be our opening day for racing practice! Expect new awards and Indy 500 enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events! Remember if you walk to the Open Road areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. For your lap times to count as official, the laps must be run using the computer with which you normally login to your account. VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Schedule! Thursday, May 23, 2013 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today and receive the 2013 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! 2013 EarthBiter Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these 2013 EarthBiter Tires you will have improved acceleration and hold fast to the road especially around curves. Their unique grip and tread design are created exclusively for the racing circuits and their super durable steel cords mean that your tires will never fail during a critical race! Friday, May 24, 2013 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the 2013 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The 2013 UltraBlast Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The 2013 UltraBlast Exhaust System has been designed based on the latest technological advancements. You will discover major improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 25, 2013 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the 2013 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a 2013 Vortex Supercharger Kit for their car! This chrome finished supercharger enhances power up to 40%! The Vortex Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest today and take home this 2013 Vortex Supercharger! Sunday, May 26, 2013 - Race Day! Today, you are racing for the gold! The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives: * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives: * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots **Racing Helmet Participation Pins Winners Pins Furniture/Trophies Clothing Top 10 Pins